


and i want you here with me

by kimannhart



Series: bucky barnes bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crack, Inspired by IASIP, M/M, The Avengers own a Pub, also by the chicago song "you're the inspiration", as in with a bat, mention of rat bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimannhart/pseuds/kimannhart
Summary: It’s been an interesting week down at Avengers pub.Tony, Rhodey, and Steve finally—after a painstakingly long seven years—decided to admit to one another that feelings were most definitely involved and upgraded their relationship status from ‘casual fuck buddies’ to ‘boyfriends.’ Sharon, Helen, and Jane had dropped all their responsibilities for the week and left for an impromptu vacation to the Maldives. Thor and Loki’s father gave them the biggest bomb drop and told them they had an older sister, Hela, who was going to be coming into town within the next few days. Natasha and Pepper called for an emergency staff meeting just so they could announce that they were deciding to adopt a child. Clint and Bruce had the bright idea during their weekly drinking and game night to go to Las Vegas and elope. And to top it all off, Sam and Bucky have been trying to catch a pesky rat that’s been scurrying around the pub for the past week.So, yeah, it’s been an interesting week.





	and i want you here with me

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for like months now ever since I rewatched that one episode of IASIP. The scene that I was inspired by can be watched [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j1ugzgosxfk).
> 
> This is also a fill for Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Square: K5: Sam Wilson/Falcon. 
> 
> Also, this isn't beta read, and I didn't proofread this so there's bound to be mistakes.

It’s been an interesting week down at Avengers pub.

Tony, Rhodey, and Steve finally—after a painstakingly long seven years—decided to admit to one another that feelings were most definitely involved and upgraded their relationship status from ‘casual fuck buddies’ to ‘boyfriends.’ Sharon, Helen, and Jane had dropped all their responsibilities for the week and left for an impromptu vacation to the Maldives. Thor and Loki’s father gave them the biggest bomb drop and told them they had an older sister, Hela, who was going to be coming into town within the next few days. Natasha and Pepper called for an emergency staff meeting just so they could announce that they were deciding to adopt a child. Clint and Bruce had the bright idea during their weekly drinking and game night to go to Las Vegas and elope. And to top it all off, Sam and Bucky have been trying to catch a pesky rat that’s been scurrying around the pub for the past week.

So, yeah, it’s been an interesting week.

It’s been about two days since Bucky first spotted the rat in one of the backrooms. He and the rest of the crew all decided it was best to close the pub for at least one day in hopes of trying to capture it—they figured losing one day of business is much better than losing loyal customers if they spotted the rat.

Bucky walked into Avengers and called out for Sam. When he heard the harsh shushing coming near the pool tables, Bucky furrowed his eyebrows. As he approached, his eyes spotted Sam down on all fours, leaning close to a hole in the wall.

“What the fuck did you do to the wall?!”

Sam held up a finger in response and leaned closer to the hole. Just as Bucky was about to let out a string of complaints, a faint squeaking coming from the hole in the wall.

“Goddamnit Buck, I was _this_ close to getting that rat to come out. But then you just had to come waltzing in here and start yelling.” Sam shook his head and got up from the floor.

“Oh, well _sorry_ ,” Bucky replied, his voice dragging out the last word.

Sam dusted the dirt off of his knee. He was about to tell Bucky that latest update on the Steve-Tony-Rhodey drama when he noticed the wooden baseball bat that had barbed wire and nails sticking out of it, in Bucky’s hand. “Why the fuck are you carrying that thing around? What are you trying to be Negan?”

Bucky tilted his head to the side in confusion. “Who?”

“What do you mean ‘who?’” Sam asked. “You know Negan, from _The Walking Dead_. Carries around a bat, just like the one you’re holding.” He points to the bat. “Just minus the whole nails thing.”

“I have even heard of _The Walking Dead_ until this very moment,” Bucky admitted. “But anyway, I thought this would be a good way to get rid of our rat problem.”

“How in the world is that going to get rid of our rat problem?”

“Oh you know, just thought when the rat comes out, I’d bash him up good.”

“What?” Sam asked exasperated.

“What do you mean ‘what?’ That’s a good plan Sam.”

“No, it’s not. It’s just gonna get rat blood and disease all over the place. And then Steve’s gonna complain about the mess and I don’t wanna deal with that.”

“Oh, you’re right,” Bucky hummed.

“You bet your ass, I’m right.”

“So, brute force is a no go. What ideas do you have to get rid of the rat?” Bucky asked as he set down the bat onto the pool table.

“Seduction,” Sam replied simply.

“... I’m sorry, what?”

“Seduction,” Sam repeated. “I’m gonna play some enticing tunes for the little dude and bait him with some brie cheese.” Sam wiggled his brows and bit his bottom lip.

Bucky was about to question Sam’s plan but was stopped when Sam’s finger went to his lips and shushed him.

“Just watch,” Sam whispered as he pressed play on the portable CD player.

_“And I want you here with me”_

Bucky was still confused but decided to just go with it. He and Sam both began to sway along to the music.

_“From tonight until the end of time”_

Bucky moved a step closer to Sam. A soft smile appearing on his face.

Ever since the moment Steve introduced Sam to Bucky, Bucky had hated him. The two always arguing and playing pranks on one another.

But somewhere along the way, Bucky’s feelings began to slowly change for Sam. Both Tony and Rhodey told him that he was in love with Sam, but Bucky brushed off their words, refusing to believe that he could ever have those sorts of feelings for Sam. Eventually, though, Bucky finally gave into his feelings and had admitted to himself that he did have feelings for Sam. He kept his feelings hidden—well hidden from like everyone besides Tony, Rhodey, and Steve—and never did anything about them.

But maybe, Bucky could finally let his feelings be known. Would kissing Sam in this moment be out of place? Maybe, but Bucky wanted to do it.

_“You should know”_

Sam bit his bottom lip as he continued to sway along to the music, eyes locked with Bucky’s.

 _Wait a minute,_ Bucky thought. _Are my feelings reciprocated?_ Bucky felt the hope swell in his chest. Just as Bucky was about to pull Sam in for a kiss, Sam suddenly turned around. Bucky felt his heart sink a bit, thinking that Sam didn’t actually feel the same way. But that thought was thrown immediately out the window when he heard a voice call out to them.

“Hey, did you guys catch that rat yet?”

“Goddamnit, Clint,” Bucky muttered under his breath.


End file.
